


When Violet met Grey

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children of the Forest, Cuckolding, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, I swear, It Gets Better, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Mutual Pinning, Queen Beyond the Wall, Targaryens landed beyond the wall, dragons?, fairytale like, female warriors, fictional city, follows s1 and 2 then diverges, no villains yet, setting: beyond the wall, some people are beyond the wall, some people never died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: When Craster throws Jon and the men of the Night's Watch out of his keep; cold, tired and hungry they follow Lord Commander Mormont as he collects a favour from an old friend. But nothing could have ever prepared them for what they came across.-“Sam, we need to leave. I know this place. The queen is an evil witch with purple eyes who curses people!” Jon heard Gilly whisper to Sam. She was rather loud Jon thought, the guard gave her a look. Gilly didn't care, she grabbed Sam's arm, “I know this place, no one who ever enters, leaves” She added, again not caring if the guards heard her or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, the summary will be rewritten later on.
> 
> Unedited. It's roughly written but you get the gist of the storyline.

_It was his fault._

_He knew it._

If only his curiosity hadn't gotten the best of him.

Maybe if he had just minded his own business like Craster had suggested; they wouldn't be here. They wouldn’t be wandering in the dark, in the middle of a fucking blizzard. They would be under a roof, relatively warm and they would have food.

Behind him, he heard Gilly hush her wailing baby and Jon felt even worse. He heard his friend Sam offer to take the baby and give her a break, at which Gilly just snapped at him. Jon hadn’t known Gilly for long but he knew that wasn’t like her, she was normally very sweet. The harsh weather and their current predicament were getting the better of everyone. 

"This is all your fault, Snow!" Rast shouted from behind, "What did you do anyway? Fuck one of his daughter-wives?" 

"Why don't you shut up?!" Grenn piped. He was shivering so hard; it didn't come out as clear as he had intended but nonetheless, Jon appreciated his friend sticking up for him. 

"Got something to say there eh Grenn? Sticking up for your lady love Snow with the pretty hair?" Rast fumed. The cold was starting to take a toll on him as well because he sneezed right after. If Jon himself wasn't so cold, he would have laughed. 

"All of you. Shut it" Lord Commander Mormont shouted, looking very irritated. The old man caught Jon's eye for a second before glaring at Rast. Rast’s nose flared and he gave Jon a look so venomous, Jon shuddered and looked away. 

As much as Rast wasn't his favourite person, Jon knew he was right. And Jon knew everyone, his friends included, blamed him for this. No one had asked why Craster just threw them out in the middle of the night but from the way Craster looked at Jon; they knew he was to blame. 

Jon didn't know what he was thinking when he followed Craster out in the middle of the night- no, he wasn't thinking. Because if he was thinking he would have turned back the second Craster left his new-born baby on a huge rock like he was offering the baby up as a sacrifice. If he was thinking he would have ran when he saw-- when he saw _it._

The White walker. 

But in his defence, before seeing it with his very own eyes, Jon hadn't really believed in White Walkers. He, like most people, thought they were made up monsters created to scare little children. He would have thought he was dreaming if Craster hadn't grabbed him by the neck and dragged him back to the keep. 

_"What do ya think you're doing boy?! I told ya to mind ya own business didn't I?" Craster yelled at Jon when they got to his keep. Before Jon could attempt to answer, Lord Commander Mormont came out._

_He took one good look at Jon and the look of utter terror on his face and realization crossed Mormont’s eyes. Even in his state of trepidation, Jon didn’t miss it._

_He knew, Jon thought. Of course, he knew. He's been Lord Commander for years now. Before Jon could get anything out Craster started yelling again._

_"I want ya out of my house Mormont! The whole lot of ya! Get those nuisances and get out!"_

And now, days later here they were. Jon had no idea where they were heading. The wall was in the opposite direction and the lord commander had kept mum about their destination. They had run out of food and water two days ago and lost 6 horses already. If they were stuck like this for one more day surely one of them would drop dead. 

It was one of the worse ways to die. By frostbite or starvation. And Jon really didn't want to die. He wanted to see his family again, he might have lost his father but there was still Robb, and Arya, and Bran and of course, little Rickon- even Sansa, who hadn’t been very kind to him growing up but he still wanted to see her again. And he wanted to see his uncle Benjen again; he knew the first ranger was still out there. 

"What is the bloody hell is that?" Pyp asked looking bewildered next to Jon. Jon followed his eyes and forgot how to breathe once he saw what Pyp was looking at. 

It was a wall, or it looked like one. It wasn't as tall as the wall at Castle Black but it was colossal. Jon looked at the lord commander and saw he too, looked to be in awe. 

"Stay here" The commander shouted and dismounted his horse. He took out what looked like a letter from his small bag and walked towards the huge wall. 

"Ghost to me" Jon called out. He didn't know what the lord commander was doing or where he was going, but he wanted him to be safe at least. Craster would have probably killed Jon if it wasn’t for the Lord Commander, and he had saved Jon’s life more than once. When Ghost got to him, Jon nodded towards the lord commander and his smart companion started to follow Lord Mormont. 

None of his brothers asked where the commander was going, but Jon doubted it was due to a lack of interest. It was just simply too cold to talk. Jon wrapped his fur cape even tighter around his body and squinted, trying to make out what was happening in the distance.

After some time, the lord commander came back and he was now accompanied by two tall, dark-skinned men who were dressed as guards. Their garbs didn't look warm, and if they felt cold they didn't show it. Their faces were hard and their stature screamed confidence and power. 

"Come" Was all Mormont said and the group began to follow him and the guards. 

When they got to the gate Jon marvelled at just how magnificent it was up close. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw once they went through the gates. His eyes went wide and he felt his mouth open wide.

He'd heard about the people who lived north of the wall. Wildings they were called. They raided, raped and were uncouth savages he was taught. 

But this- he wasn’t expecting this. 

A city, as alive as any city could be. The buildings were tall and built in a fashion Jon had never seen before. He'd seen pictures of the Great Sept and the Red Keep, which were supposed to be the greatest landforms in the entire world, but they didn't come close to this. These buildings looked more like the ones he saw and read about in _Valyria, a History._

‘The city of lights’ is what it should be called, Jon thought. There was light coming from every building and the city was busy, even at this hour. The tallest building he’d ever seen peaked behind the other buildings and the top part you could see was truly a sight for sore eyes. Jon wondered if that was where the guards were taking them. But quickly dismissed the thought. The guards may be leading them to their deaths- but Jon doubted it. Lord Commander Mormont seemed to trust them and Jon doubted he would lead his own to their deaths.

As they followed the two guards, the natives of the city gave them small smiles and sported curious faces. Most paid them no mind and went on about with their business. There was music playing, people dancing, old men drinking and children laughing and chasing each other. Jon bit his lower lip to check if he was dreaming and when he tasted the metallic liquid, he knew he not only bit himself too hard but he was also not dreaming. This was all real. It was Sam who spoke first;

“Um, if you wouldn’t mind me asking Ser, where are we?” He asked the guard nearest to them.

“The city is called Xynnar, now hurry up. Our king and queen wait for you” The guard said shortly.

“Xynnar,” Jon said softly, tasting the name on his lips. He’d never heard of this place before. Granted he didn’t know much about north of the wall, but a city this magnificent deserved to be at least mentioned in one of the hundreds of books Maester Luwin made him and Robb read. 

Then Jon realized what he should have- what they _all_ should have realized when they entered the gates of Xynnar. There was no blizzard. It was no longer snowing and there were no cold winds. It- it was warm. He looked around at his brothers and saw confusion masking their faces, as if they had also just come to that realization. Again, it was Sam who spoke.

“It’s not snowing anymore, and it’s not cold” He stated the obvious.

“The city does not snow, it’s never cold” The guard answered him again, but he didn’t look as annoyed this time. He looked proud.

“But- how is that possible?” This time it was Edd who spoke.

“Xynnarian secret” The guard answered with a smirk.

“Sam, we need to leave. I know this place. The queen is an evil witch with purple eyes who curses people!” Jon heard Gilly whisper to Sam. She was rather loud Jon thought, the guard gave her a look. Gilly didn't care, she grabbed Sam's arm, “I know this place, no one who ever enters, leaves” She added, again not caring if the guards heard her or not. 

“Shhh Gilly, not now,” Sam said only paying half a mind to what she was saying. He had never seen anything like this city; he was still drinking everything in. Gilly huffed and shook her head.

Jon thought about what Gilly had said, about no one ever leaving this place. He could see why, the city was beautiful and lively. There was something about it that felt- enchanted. And if Gilly was right, which he doubted, and there was an evil queen with purple eyes who forced them to stay here forever he wouldn’t be too sad about it. He’d miss his siblings of course; he thought about Arya’s smile and decided, no. As great as this place looked, nothing compared to his little sister’s smile. He would kill this queen and whoever stood in the way of him and his family. 

Jon’s thoughts were interrupted when a girl, a pretty girl who looked his age, gave him a roll of bread. Jon didn’t know what to say so he just nodded like an idiot. The pretty girl went around the group offering everyone bread while another girl, also pretty, gave them mugs and said “Eat! And drink”. As weary as Jon was he didn’t want to offend the girls and he was also starving, so he took a bite of the soft bread roll and moaned in pleasure when he tasted it. It was no ordinary bread roll; it had some rich beef stew in the center. Jon had not been expecting that. Maybe it was because he hadn’t eaten in days but this was the tastiest thing he’d ever had and he helped himself to another bite. 

“Irri, Jhiqui” The guard called the girls, he continued to speak to them in a language Jon was certain wasn’t the common tongue. The girls nodded at whatever the guard was saying, smiled at the group and walked away.

Jon took a sip of the beverage and smiled, it was wine. The finest he’d ever tasted. He realized everything about this place was out of the ordinary. It was all beautiful and better than everything Jon had ever imagined. He suddenly understood why the people here were merry even at such late hours of the night.

They walked some distance but Jon didn’t notice because he had spent the last few minutes marvelling at the structural design of some of the buildings and staring at the people of Xynnar. The women all wore very revealing attire and had the most eccentric hairstyles Jon had ever seen. The men had long bright coloured hair and beards, and some walked around with bare torsos. The group also walked by several couples engaging in mild sexual conduct and Jon tried not to stare at them. Man and man, man and female, female and female and two females and a man- that one he stared at for a lengthy minute with his mouth open. He knew some people had different sexual preferences but he wasn’t used to seeing them being so open about it. In the North, fraternizing with someone of the same sex was seen as taboo, but here the people were so free about it and about their bodies. A part of him craved it, the sexual freedom. But he was a man of the Nights Watch and a bastard. He couldn’t be a woman or several, even if he wanted to- and gods he wanted. He was a man of nine and ten, there was only so much his mind could conjure and his hand could do.

“We are here,” One of the guards said. He spoke to the other one with him and pointed to the mugs. The other guard took the mugs from everyone and Jon finally looked at where they were. It was the tall beautiful building- or castle to be correct, from before. It was even more beautiful up close. Jon felt stupid for being so easily distracted and missing the building. 

There were four guards stationed outside the doors and after a quick exchange with the guard they travelled with, the guards opened the huge doors. 

And when they entered the castle, Jon felt slightly dizzy, the interior didn’t disappoint. It was lavishly decorated and Jon suddenly felt dirty and unworthy of being there. And when he saw a silver-haired woman seated on what looked like a throne made from pure gold, his breath hitched and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Jon felt his mouth drop. 

She was beautiful. Overwhelmingly so.

Jon hadn’t been around for long, and he hadn’t been to a lot of places, Winterfell, Craster’s Keep, and the Wall being the only places he’d been to- but he knew for a fact that this woman was the most beautiful in the world. From her silver hair, to her lovely violet eyes, to her pink pouty lips. Jon felt bewitched. Perhaps Gilly was right, perhaps this queen really was a witch. He saw her lips moving but his brain was malfunctioning, still savouring the woman’s beauty. And when she smiled softly at something his commander had said; Jon knew he was a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads, comments and kudos' on chapter 1. Here's chapter two, it's not edited and it's a bit rough but I hope you enjoy

A warm smile flashed over Daenerys' face, like sunshine over a flower, next to her, Melisandre was softly humming one the songs she had loved in her youth. Daenerys joined in at the next verse and the two women gave each other a knowing look and Melisandre smiled.

Melisandre was like a mother to Daenerys, her real mother, Rhaella, had died in childbirth and Melisandre had taken Daenerys in, and raised her as her own.

It was late, almost midnight and Melisandre, Daenerys, her husband Bharbo, and her dear friend Missandei were in the king and queens chambers, each doing their own thing.

Daenerys was painting, her favourite pastime. Melisandre was mixing herbs; the woman could cure greyscale and reverse the effects of ageing. Missandei was sewing a new dress, the girl had a real talent for it and Daenerys was lucky to have her as a friend and as her personally dressmaker. And her husband, the king of Xynnar, was in his wheeled chair whimpering softly. Despite the warm weather of Xynnar and the fire Daenerys had lit for ambience- Bharbo was shivering like he was buried in ice and his veins stuck out and looked like they were about to pop. He was in extreme pain. Daenerys smiled at this.

She held no love for her king. He was an old, twisted and perverse man. A man of two and seventy while Daenerys had just celebrated turning nine and ten. Bharbo was old enough to be her grandfather! She had only been a child of seven and ten when he and his aldermen had knocked on her and Melisandre's door demanding that she marry him. She didn't want to, of course, she was a naïve girl who wanted to marry for love like in all her favourite stories, but she especially didn't want to marry a man more than thrice her age. But Melisandre had sat her down and explained that it was R'hllor's plan that Daenerys be married to the king. She further explained that if Daenerys were to become queen; she would be the most powerful woman in Xynnar and soon after, the entire world. Melisandre elucidated that their god had a plan for Xynnar and for the world as a whole, and Daenerys was part of that plan. After looking into the flames and seeing the future for herself, Daenerys had married Bharbo Khal.

She wasn't his first wife; Bharbo had 5 wives before her. They were all young, beautiful women like Daenerys, and they had all perished by his hand, save his first wife who died in childbirth. But Daenerys vowed she would be different from all those who came before her, but the first three months of the marriage were the worse of her life; he had taken her roughly every night and had done other unimaginable things to her. Knowing she had a gentle heart, he would also make her watch as he did other horrible things to the maids and young girls around the castle to punish her if she was defiant. And Daenerys took all the humiliation, the beatings, and the sexual assaults because she knew soon, things would change. She had seen what was in store for the both of them and her sufferings today, were nothing compared to the joy and happiness that was to come.

And when she found out she was with child, things had changed.

Daenerys put her paint brush down and slowly ran her fingers down her stomach, thinking of the sacrifices she had to make. But she didn't regret them, she couldn't. It was because of her sacrifices that Xynnar was the city it was today. The greatest city in the entire world, it had been all her doing. And looking at her dear husband- crippled, in constant pain, and unable to hurt her or anyone else ever again, she knew she would do it all over again.

Before she could pick up her brush and resume painting one of her guards and dear friend Grey Worm knocked and Missandei let him in.

"What is it Torgo Nudho?" Melisandre asked getting up. She could sense something was off.

"Letter for King from Lord Commander of Nights Watch" Grey Worm answered handing Daenerys the letter.

It was neatly folded and sealed. It looked really old and when Daenerys read the contents of the letter she realized just how old it was.

"Well? What is it?" Melisandre asked sounding worried.

"It's a letter that was signed by Bharbo 20 years ago, allowing the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch and his men to seek shelter here whenever they need it" Daenerys answered. She heard her husband make sounds as if he was trying to speak and ignored him.

"The Crows? They seek shelter here? But why? That's never happened before. It must be because of the blizzard outside Xynnar." Melisandre asked and answered herself.

"Don't they normally seek shelter at Craster's keep?" Daenerys asked no one in particular. "Speaking of, when will the seer return with the report of our latest addition?" This time the question was directed at Melisandre.

"Anytime now, my queen. Tomorrow morning at the latest" She answered Daenerys with a smile. She then turned back to Grey Worm, "How many men are there, Torgo Nuho?"

"Not more than 2 dozen" The man answered.

Well, that's not bad, Daenerys thought. "Let them in," She said finally. Grey Worm nodded and left.

"Are you sure about this my Queen? They could be dangerous" Missandei said.

"I have ninety-four thousand men ready to kill for me Missandei, and I have the Unsullied, we'll be fine," Daenerys assured her friend. "Plus, men of the Night's Watch and Xynnarians have never been enemies. It would be bad faith if we refuse them." She added.

The women fixed themselves up and Missandei quickly redid Daenerys' hair. She didn't know why, but Daenerys felt like she should look her best. She then scoffed and shook her head when she realized she'd be looking her best for murderers, rapists, and thieves. She knew the Night's Watch wasn't the same place she'd read about in her youth. It used to be an honour serving in the Nights Watch, now only criminals and disgraced lords manned the wall.

After fixing themselves up, they went to the throne room to wait for their guests. Alder Barristan wheeled her husband down the castle ramp while Daenerys chose the stairs. She took a seat on her throne and her weapon-less female warriors, The Unsullied, protectively stood around her. Ready to defend her and give their lives for hers if need be. Her husband was next to Alder Barristan, who was not happy with his queen's decision to host _"Those bloody crows"_ as he called them. He and Daenerys had gotten into a pretty heated discussion when he heard of her decision. Daenerys respected Alder Barristan, but she didn't appreciate him yelling at her like a child and questioning her decisions. She was the queen of Xynnar and while her husband was currently unable to rule or do anything, she was also the Head Alder. Her decisions were final. The sooner he accepted that, the smoother their relationship would be.

The doors finally opened and Daenerys saw the men slowly walk in. She didn't really know what she expected physically, but they didn't look like the vicious criminals she had branded them to be. One was even larger than her dear husband. They all wore the same looks on their faces, one of awe admiring the room and one of desire directed at her. Daenerys was used to it; she was used to men looking at her like she was nothing but a piece of meat and she bit down the urge to roll her eyes at their behaviour. A man, older than the rest and didn't look at her like he wanted to devour her, came forward and bowed.

"Old friend," He said to Bharbo with a huge toothy smile, and when he didn't get a response, he cleared his throat and turned to Daenerys "Your grace. I apologize for my men; they're not used to seeing beautiful things. Hence they do not know how to behave. Thank you for your kindness and for allowing us to enter. I am Lord Commander of Castle Black, Jeor Mormont." The old man said and Daenerys smiled.

"Welcome to Xynnar, my lord. And it's completely fine, I understand" Daenerys answered politely. "In Xynnar, we have certain rules. Weapons are forbidden indoors, so if you and your men could kindly turn over your weapons-" She saw the look on the commander's face and smiled gently. "If we wanted to kill you, my Lord, you'd be dead." Daenerys then nodded to two of her guards and they went down and collected the weapons from the men.

"Doreah, Anas, please take their coats and make sure they get soaked. Also, make sure to run enough baths for everyone and inform the cook to prepare food for 22 guests." Melisandre instructed next to Daenerys.

"This way please," Daenerys said and they followed her into the large parlour. She was glad to see most of the men had recovered from their earlier behaviour and when they sat down Daenerys got a chance to get a proper look at them. Save the fat one she'd seen earlier, no one really stood out, but when violet met grey she stood corrected. The man sat at the far end of the long settee and looked down as if he didn't want to draw attention to himself. His hair was as black as the wintry night and his curls were wet from the storm. Daenerys found herself drawn to him. Was he a criminal? A disgraced lord? A part of her wished he was neither. Wished that his association with the Night’s Watch was one that was forced on him by a harsh father or that he may have stupidly volunteered to join for whatever reason. His eyes weren't the eyes of a criminal, they held woe and a premature maturity, and Daenerys almost got lost in them. She snapped out of whatever haze the comely man with grey eyes had her in and cleared her throat. Hoping no one had noticed her little lapse.

"How long have you been travelling my-" Daenerys started but was interrupted by what sounded like a baby crying. She followed the sound and froze when she saw that next to the fat man was a girl with a bundle in her arms.

"I- I didn't know the Night's Watch had women and babies" Daenerys got out.

"Er, we don't. Gilly here is, well a special case" The Commander said clearing his throat.

Daenerys got up from her seat and slowly made her way to the woman and baby.

"Stay away witch! I won't let you take my baby!" The girl cried when Daenerys got closer.

Witch? Daenerys thought before it hit her. The girl must have been one of Craster's wives slash daughters. And that meant the baby in her arms was... Daenerys quickly turned to Melisandre whose face suggested she was thinking what Daenerys was thinking.

"I apologize, Your Grace, Gilly... she believes a lot of nonsense," The fat one said. "I'm Samwell your Grace" He added and Daenerys smiled, she didn't have to call him 'the fat one' anymore.

"It's quite alright," Daenerys said to Samwell while still looking at the baby in Gilly's arms.

"I'll go check if the baths are ready," Melisandre said excusing herself, but Daenerys knew that wasn't where the older woman was going. She probably needed to check the fire to confirm what they both already knew; the addition didn't go as planned. Perhaps that was why the seer was late. Daenerys went back to her seat and found her husband looking smug next to her, she glared back at him. If they didn't have company she would have poured wine down his stupid, smug face.

"If you don't mind me asking your Grace, what happened?" The Lord Commander asked referring to her husband's state of stiff immobility. Daenerys hoped he hadn't noticed the exchange between her and Bharbo.

"I-" Daenerys started, she hadn't recited this story in such a long time, she hoped she didn't mess it up. "It was all my fault," She said, "You see I- I love painting and the king knew that. On my birthday he wanted to surprise me with yellow paint. The plant that gives it doesn't grow here in Xynnar so-" Daenerys stopped and wiped the fake tears from her eyes. "Bharbo took three men out of Xynnar and when two weeks passed without their return, I grew worried. I sent my Unsullied to look for them and when they were found-" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, this was the finale. She had to play it perfectly, "The three men's bodies were cut up and were arranged in some spiral fashion and Bharbo, my poor sweet Bharbo was shivering naked behind a tree looking petrified. He's never been the same since." She caressed his cheek for effect and sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry your Grace," The commander said, horror written on his old face. "Do you think- the Wildlings were behind it?" He asked.

"Wildlings?" Daenerys sniffed, "I think we both know what's out there my lord-" She stopped when the Commander looked at her husband who was moaning and shaking as if he wanted to say something. Daenerys knew what he wanted to say and thanked the heavens he couldn't speak.

"Alder Barristan, would you please take the King back to our chambers. It's getting rather late. And I worry about his health" Daenerys said. And as Alder Barristan rolled her husband out, Melisandre came back with Doreah and Anas.

"Your baths are ready my lord, if you and your men would please follow Doreah and Anas," Melisandre said with a smile. The men got up and followed her two helpers. And as they left, Daenerys' eyes searched for the comely man's grey eyes ones and again, they made eye contact. The man gave her a small, shy smile and Daenerys felt herself blush like a maiden. She looked away and her eyes met Melisandre's questioning blue ones. When it was just them in the room, she thought Melisandre would bring it up but instead she closed the doors and walked slowly to her.

"I've just met with the seer," She said grimly.

"And? What did his eyes see?" Daenerys asked pouring herself a drink. She felt like she'll need one after this conversation.

"The babe was there, but before it could be taken by the Walker, a man came... and killed the walker," Melisandre said with a grimace.

"Killed a Walker? That's impossible, they cannot be killed!" Daenerys all but shouted. "The seer must be wrong! There must be-"

"I know that! But its true Dany" Melisandre said, her voice going soft on the last part. "The fire confirmed the addition did not take place. And you saw the babe with your own two eyes."

"But- how? How was a Walker killed?"

"The man apparently used dragonglass"

"Obsidian" Daenerys muttered softly and sat down. So it was true; one of her soldiers was killed. She thought they were invincible, in order for everything to work out she needed them to be invincible. She felt a strong headache heading her way.

"What did the man look like? Did the seer tell you?" She asked taking a sip of the smooth wine.

"He called him _stout_ " Melisandre answered and sat down next to Daenerys.

Samwell, Daenerys thought. Oh, gods!

"Then we should silence him, and whoever he told. We can't have people knowing how to kill my Walkers. Visit his dreams tonight and find out who else knows. They'll be dead come noon tomorrow" Daenerys said void of any emotions. Samwell looked like a sweet man and she was sorry he had to die, but this was bigger than him. R'hllor's plan was bigger than everyone. And she'd worked too hard, and sacrificed too much to watch it all go to shite. Samwell, and whoever he told about killing the Walker, had to be silenced, permanently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Share them with me, I love reading them, lol. And i hope the turn of events don't turn anyone away


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it' s been a while, but here's chapter 3.
> 
> Few notes to answer some questions  
> 1\. in this au, the map is upside down, that's why the Targs landed on the north side of the wall, also because of you know, the plot demanded it, lol  
> 2\. it's called the 7 kingdoms because there are seven kingdoms but there isn't an iron throne or a king. It's divided into the North, South, East and West and they all have wardens.  
> 3\. Daenerys does not have a child, she was pregnant three years ago but r'hllor had plans for the child  
> 4\. people don't know about this place, well people south of the wall don't really know much about the happenings of north of the wall and what Gilly said about "no-one who enters ever leaves" is also important to remember. And even if people did leave and tell others about Xynnar, who would really believe them?  
> 5\. The Unsullied are all female warriors, Grey Worm is just part of Dany's queensguard.
> 
> unedited.

“And did you see her lips? Those lips were made to be around my cock, just sucking and-“

Jon quickly grabbed the huge towel one of the women had given them to dry themselves after their baths and stormed out of the bath chambers. He had heard enough! Rast and his band of friends were disgusting pieces of shite and if he were to stay in there for one more minute he would punch them for talking about a woman like that. And Queen Daenerys wasn’t just any woman, she was bloody queen! Had they no respect?

After leaving the bath chambers he made his way to the room he would be sharing with Sam and Pyp. Pyp was nowhere to be seen and Sam was currently in the middle of a very loud argument with Gilly.

“She’s a witch Sam! Believe me! Craster told us stories about her!” Gilly shouted unaware of Jon’s presence.

“Craster was a madman who married his own daughters! He was just trying to scare you so you wouldn’t run away! Queen Daenerys is not a witch Gilly! She looks like she couldn’t even hurt a fly. She’s not going to hurt you or little Sam, I promise”

“I know what I-“ Gilly started but halted when she saw Jon standing in the doorway looking annoyed. He only had a towel around his torso and was naked upwards. “I’m going to the next room, but I’m not sleeping there by myself Sam. You said you would protect me and little Sam always, well I need you to protect me from her, don’t make us sleep there alone.” The girl finished and walked out the room.

“What was that about?” Jon asked quickly getting dressed before the girl came back.

“Oh, you know Gilly.” Sam waved it off. “So, you didn’t take long to bathe. Pyp said the water is nice and smells like flowers.” He said changing the subject.

“It was nice, but Rast and them were being pigs so I left.” Jon shrugged. He didn’t feel like elaborating further.

Sam fidgeted with his shirt and turned away from Jon.

“What is it, Sam? What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing.” Sam shook his head.

“Sam!”

“You’re an open minded guy aren’t you Jon?” Sam asked turning back to Jon. “You have a direwolf, which many people don’t believe exist, so um- wait let me just close the door. We don’t need anyone else hearing this”

“Sam, what is it?” Jon was worried now.

“I don’t really know where to start”

“The beginning Sam, what’s going on?”

“Well, Craster took little Sam from Gilly earlier that night he chased us out and well, Gilly and I followed him. Gilly wanted to get her baby back and I was curious about where he was taking the child.” Sam explained. “And I wanted to help Gilly get her baby back, of course.”

Fuck, Jon thought. Sam and Gilly and seen him. And that was little Sam on that rock? But then the White Walker? How did little Sam survive the White Walker?

“Sam-“

“No, no, let me finish. He, Craster, placed little Sam on a rock and left him there. When Gilly and I moved to try and take little Sam-- a White Walker appeared. They’re real Jon! Really! I saw it with my own two eyes!” Sam saw his friend’s eyes widen and continued, “Before it got to little Sam it spotted us Jon, and I only had the daggers we found at the Fist of the first men and I didn’t think it would do much, but I killed it. I killed a White Walker with the dagger. Gilly and I then fled and later met up with you guys just outside the keep.”

Jon stared at Sam for a full minute trying to comprehend what he was saying. He, Samwell Tarly, had killed a White Walker. He was there when Jon was caught by Craster but probably didn’t see him because he was too busy… killing a White Walker. A White Walker that was trying to take Gilly’s baby.

“Remember when we got to Craster’s keep you asked where his male children were? That’s where they go Jon, he gives them to the White Walkers, I don’t know what for but Gilly said it’s been happening for as long as she can remember. I know this is a lot to take in and you probably don’t believe me but-”

“I do” Jon croaked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I do believe you, Sam, about everything.”

“You do? Do you think I should tell the lord commander? About the White Walkers? About them taking Craster’s male sons?”

Jon shook his head, “I think he already knows Sam.” When his friend gave him a confused look, Jon went on to tell Sam what had happened the night they got thrown out of Craster’s keep. After that, the two friends sat down and tried to make sense of everything they had just told each other. So far what they knew for sure was; White Walkers were real and Craster gave his sons to them- it was a barter they concluded. He gave away his sons and the White Walkers didn’t kill him or his family. What they didn’t know was why the White Walkers only wanted sons or what they did with them. Did they eat them? Raise them to be slaves? The two men’s heads were spinning by the time Pyp cheerfully walked into the room. They decided to keep all this information to themselves till they had a clear picture of what was really going on.

Pyp and Sam got into an argument about different flower smells and Jon decided to explore the castle a bit, the redheaded woman had encouraged it. Plus he needed a minute or two to think. As he walked down the vast halls, the guards and castle workers he came across smiled at him and some even stopped to converse with him. An old lady had told him about her grandson who had a lovely voice and how he often got himself in trouble with the ladies. A guard had stopped him and asked about Dorne, but he was disappointed when Jon told him he had never set foot in Dorne.

“You want to see the best view in Xynnar?” A sweet voice asked behind him.

“Irri!” Jon smiled when he saw her. The pretty girl smiled back and took Jon’s hand.

“Come, I’ll show it to you!” She dragged him up the marble stairs and down several halls till they got to a huge red door. Irri smiled at him and let go of his hand so she could open the huge door. “Come,” The girl said and Jon followed her; turns out what he had thought was a room was actually a huge balcony. You could see the whole city from here Jon realized.

“Wow,” He laughed. Irri was right, this was quite the view.

“Enjoy” She sang and left him there in his awe.

Jon could hear the music and laughter from the city and he shook his head in amazement, this was crazy! He was pretty sure it was almost midnight but the people didn’t look like they cared. All the tall buildings were lit and Jon could see people still dancing on the streets and having a merry time.

“A city that never sleeps”

The voice was so soft Jon almost missed it. He recognized that voice.

“Your grace” He breathed when he turned and saw her. She looked like a vision with the moonlight on her face. Gods, she really looked as magically as the city she reigned over.

“Please, just call me Daenerys. On this side of the wall I’m not exactly your queen am I?” She smiled walking to stand next to Jon.

“Daenerys” Jon tasted her name on his lips. “I’m Jon, Jon Snow.”

“Snow? You’re from the North?” Daenerys asked. Jon wondered how she knew and she broke into a huge smile, “I love reading about other places, the north has always fascinated me. Where in the north are you from?”

“Winterfell your- erm Daenerys.” He blushed. He watched as an unreadable expression crossed her face when he said Winterfell before she recovered and wore a smile again.

“I heard it snows every day.” She pouted.

Jon broke into a hearty laugh and she joined him. “A common misconception, but I love the snow. It’s beautiful.”

“The snow is beautiful yes, but I’m not fond of the cold. That’s why it’s always summer here in Xynnar. It does snow sometimes, but it’s just for show, it’s not real snow.” She whispered the last sentence.

Jon wanted to ask her to elaborate on how the weather worked around here when a bray laugh erupted from below them. The two faced each other and laughed in return.

“How long have you been away from home?” Daenerys asked him after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

“Almost a year” Jon answered.

“You must miss your family.”

Arya’s face flashed through Jon’s mind. “I do, my little sister the most,” He smiled.

“Well, you must tell me about her-“

“Your Grace,” The girl that had stood next to Queen Daenerys in the throne room called out, appearing out of nowhere. “The food is ready; your presence is required in the dining hall.”

“Oh,” Daenerys blushed. “Er, Mister Snow would you like to walk me to the dining hall?”

“I-“

“I don’t bite.” She jested.

Jon gave in and they walked arms locked to the dining hall.

“We don’t normally have dinner at this hour, but today is a special occasion isn’t it?” She asked as they walked. “It’s not every day we host the men of the Night’s Watch.”

They arrived at the hall and Jon was almost too afraid to look at any of his brothers, let alone at Lord Commander Mormont. He politely disconnected himself from the queen and took a seat next to a wide-eyed Pyp, who had a full drumstick shoved up his mouth.

“Queen Daenerys,” Mormont said getting up in respect.

“I was just telling Mister Snow here, that we don’t normally host dinner this late, but we’re happy to have you all. I see you’ve already begun eating.” She smiled as she took her place at the head of the large table.

“Apologies your grace, we’ve been on the road, starving for some time now. My men couldn’t hold back.” The old man said.

“It’s quite alright my Lord. Please continue,”

Jon washed his hands in a small bowl next to his plate and started eating. The table had such a wide variety of foods to choose from. Jon went for the chicken and beef. It had been some time since he’s had those.

“So, want to tell me what just happened? You just walking in arms locked with the queen.” Pyp whispered next to him.

“Iss’ nothing. And finish chewing before speaking.” Jon jested hoping to sway him away from the subject.

“Oh shut it!” Pyp said taking another drumstick into his mouth.

Every now and then Jon found himself looking at the queen. She and the beautiful red-headed woman were having a conversation and Jon couldn’t help but notice how her brows creased every now and then as if she didn’t approve of what the woman was saying. Once, she caught Jon staring and he was too stunned to look away, she gave him a bright smile and Jon felt his insides melt. She truly was something else. He returned the smile and she turned back to the older woman.

A few minutes later, a guard walked in and whispered something to the older woman and Queen Daenerys. Jon noticed the queen nodded and the older woman adjacent to her wore an unreadable expression on her face. Then both the women stood.

“I’m afraid we’re going to have to leave you. Something urgent just came up and we need to take care of it. I wish you all a good night and if you need anything, Irri, Doreah, and Jhiqhi will be more than happy to assist you.” Daenerys said and her eyes stayed on Jon for a second longer before she and Melisandre left the hall.

Jon followed them out with his eyes and when he looked back at his food; he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“You like her.” Pyp smiled.

He did.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jon groaned. He felt stupid. He had only met her today and she was a queen for fuck's sake, a married queen at that. And he was just a bastard and a man of the Night’s Watch. He was only setting himself up for disappointment.

\--

“Alder Davos, Grey Worm says you have news for us,” Daenerys said as she walked into Davos’ chambers.

“I was on my way back here when I saw _him_ ; he’s still processing what happened, I asked him to come back with me but- he refused. Said he had business to take care of, I gave him a fresh horse and some supplies and watched him ride off.” Davos answered grimly.

“What business? He’s going to get himself killed!” Melisandre snapped. “Again”

“Melisandre, calm down. I know how you feel, believe me. But we need to give him his space. He needs to come to terms with what he is now. About what happened” Daenerys said rubbing Melisandre’s arm.

“We gave him space! Three whole moons! I’m going to him. Where last did you see him Alder Davos?”

“Mi’ Lady are you sure? I-“

“Where Davos?”

“Fist of the First Men.”

“I’m riding there tonight.”

“Melisandre, think about this, please. He wants his space, plus you’re supposed to dreamscape tonight.” Daenerys said.

“Dreamscape?” Davos asked.

“Long story,” Daenerys replied.

“You can do it. I’ve trained you well.” Melisandre responded, she had made up her mind.

“But I’ve never done it alone!”

“I need to do this Daenerys, I need to see him!”

Daenerys sighed. “Alright, go, take as many guards with you and stay safe,” The two women hugged and Alder Davos stood there awkwardly watching them.

“And Melisandre, bring him home.”

Melisandre nodded and left.

“I have an even longer night ahead of me. I bid you a good night, Alder Davos” Daenerys smiled.

“Good night your grace,” Alder Davos replied.

Daenerys walked to her chambers and found her husband was already asleep in his chair. The position didn’t look comfortable, but Daenerys didn’t care. She slowly undid her hair from the intricate braids and stripped out of her dress and wore her long shimmering nightgown, it was almost see-through and she wore it to torture her husband. To remind him he now had no power over her, he could look all he wanted- but he could never touch. She paced around the spacious room for some time, trying to remember everything Melisandre had taught her about dreamscaping and she was also buying time; Samwell needed to be fully asleep when she entered his dreams. Deciding to have a glass of wine to calm herself, Daenerys drank three whole goblets before she finally felt ready. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” She said to herself as she laid on her colossal bed. She closed her eyes and chanted the words Melisandre had taught her. And when she reopened them, she wasn’t in her bed anymore; she was in Samwell’s mind.

She needed to come to him as a familiar face. Someone he could trust, she chose to glamorize herself as his mother. Something about him screamed ‘Mother’s boy’.

“Samwell, darling. It’s your mother.”

“Mother? Is that really you? Oh, I missed you so much, mother!”

“I miss you too my love,” Daenerys said.

“So much has happened, I met this wonderful girl mother, and so many friends, well not that many but more than I’ve ever made. And I killed a White Walker, they’re real mother. They tried to take Gilly’s baby and-“

“White Walkers? You killed one?”

“I did!” Samwell said proudly. “Used a dagger made from dragonglass, you know, obsidian.”

“Who else knows about this?”

“Just Gilly, she was there.”

Oh, just the two have to die then, Daenerys thought in morbid relief. She thought she’d have to kill more people. She didn’t want that. She didn’t even want Samwell and Gilly to die.

“Oh and I told Jon. He’s my best friend. I had to tell him.”

Hells, Daenerys wanted to scream. Things just got complicated. She couldn’t kill Jon, especially if her suspicions about him were true.

“Tell no one else, my son. Promise me, vow to me you will not tell anyone else.” Daenerys begged.

“Why?”

“Just promise me Samwell, promise on my life you will not share that information with anyone else,”

“I promise,” Sam promised.

Then fell back to a dreamless slumber.

\--

Jon couldn’t sleep.

There were a few hours till dawn, he guessed, and he kept tossing and turning. Finally accepting he wouldn’t be getting any sleep, he got up, got dressed and walked out the room. He walked past a few guards who smiled at him and he returned their polite smiles. He didn’t know where he was going but knew he needed fresh air.

When he got outside he noticed he had come across the training grounds. It was vacant save the guards who were on duty.

“Can I?” Jon asked referring to using the practice swords.

One of the guards nodded and Jon gave him a small smile. He took the sword, it was heavier than he thought and swung it. He liked the feeling.

He began swinging the sword, charging at the air and dodging imaginary attacks. At first, he was shy, afraid to go all out in front of the guards but after some time he relaxed and started going harder. He felt his cotton shirt stick to his body and decided to take it off, the weather was wonderful, even at this time.

He continued training till his muscles hurt. But the feeling felt great. He welcomed it.

“Everyone wins when fighting an imaginary opponent.” He heard. The voice sounded so melodic, Jon thought he was dreaming at first. And when he turned and drank her in, he was sure he was dreaming.

Queen Daenerys looked like a dream, clad in a long, flowy, sheer dress that seemed to shimmer at the angle she stood in. Jon could vaguely make out her breasts and he groaned internally. She really wanted him dead.

“Queen Daenerys,” He breathed.

She walked towards him and Jon caught her staring at his bare chest before composing herself.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked. He nodded. “Same. Well, let’s see what you have.” Daenerys drew a sword and looked at Jon.

“You want to fight… me?”

“I want to spar with you yes, don’t tell me you’re one of those men who think women shouldn’t wield a sword?”

“No, I’m just surprised that’s all.” Jon had nothing against women or girls fighting with swords, hell he had gifted his little sister with a sword before he left for the wall, he just didn’t know why they would want to. Sparring might relax him, but Jon hated sword fighting. He was sure there was a better, more effective and less bloody way to go about things.

“Qhono, please get Mister Jon his sword, I suspect our training ones won’t quite do.”

“It’s the one with a white wolf pummel,” Jon added.

The guard that had given Jon the okay to use the practice sword nodded and walked out of sight.

“Your sword,” Jon marvelled, “It’s Valyrian steel.”

“It’s a family sword. Named Dark Sister, but I renamed it to Lightbringer. It seemed more fitting.”

“I received mine from the lord commander after I saved his life. It’s called Longclaw.”

“Saved his life you say- oh,” She stopped when she noticed Ghost walking towards them, “You’ve made a friend I see.” She smiled and bent down to get a better look at Ghost.

“Oh, no. That’s just Ghost. I’ve had him since he was a pup. I don’t know where he wandered off to last night,”

Daenerys looked surprised at this, “I didn’t know there were direwolves south of the Wall.”

“Just me and siblings have them, they’re the sigil for house Stark.”

“Of course, he’s beautiful. I have 3 direwolves myself. They’re much bigger though, the biggest, Dusk, is larger than a normal horse. I’m taking them hunting later today; you and Ghost should join us.”

He shouldn’t, it really wasn’t healthy.

“I’d love to,” Jon replied and it was worth it because she gave him that bright smile of hers that could bewitch any man- or woman for that matter.

“My queen,” Qhono was back and handed Jon his sword.

“Well, shall we?” Daenerys asked taking her stance.

They began sparring Daenerys stopped them a few minutes later.

“You’re going easy on me,” She said looking irritated.

“I’m not,”

He was.

“I’m not going to break Jon, I’m not an egg. Now give me all you’ve got.”

They went again and this time Jon went a bit harder on her, but as they sparred and she dodged his attacks and started to make him sweat. She was good. Very well trained. The two got into this sort of dance as they went back and forth attacking and defending the other’s attacks. Things inevitably got heated; the chemistry between the two was too powerful.

Breathing loudly Daenerys held up a hand to stop Jon. She looked at her guards who were getting quite the show and cleared her throat.

“Leave us!”

“But my queen-“

“I said leave us!”

The guards obeyed and left them alone.

“You’re good, but I’m sure you can do better than that,” She smirked. She watched as drops of sweat ran down his chest and started breathing hard again. The man was too beautiful.

“You alright Daenerys?” Jon asked with a small smile. He remembered to drop the queen this time .

“Yes, let’s go.” And she swung her sword and Jon met the swing.

They went harder this time. Sounds of clashing steel, grunts, and sounds of triumphs and annoyance were all that could be heard. Jon was throwing attack after attack and Daenerys found herself under pressure. Jon wasn’t holding back anymore.

“Careful Jon!” She laughed when his sword nearly missed her head. “I’m still a queen and my people need me alive.”

Jon eased up but still had the upper hand. He twirled and launched at her once more.

“Ah!” She cried. He had torn her nightgown. Her entire creamy right leg was on display now. Jon told himself he hadn’t done it on purpose, but he was too much of a good swordsman of it to have been an accident.

Daenerys tried to retaliate but she made a footing mistake and Jon punished her by tearing her nightgown once again, this time on the left. Jon didn’t know what had come over him. He’d never been this bold before. And if it wasn’t for the look she gave him after, he would have apologized and accepted any punishment she gave him. Her eyes darkened and gave him a smile before moving her face closer to his. When they were in the same breathing space, Jon closed his eyes and prepared himself for something that would undoubtedly be so explosive, it might kill him. But it never came, instead, his sword was knocked out of his hand and he was kicked to the ground. When he opened his eyes, Daenerys had Lightbringer at his throat and she wore a smirk.

She tricked him.

Guess he deserved it for her nightgown.

“I win,” She laughed.

“Aye, but you cheated,” Jon said getting up.

“I’m a Queen Jon Snow. Do you want to recant your statement?” She teased.

“Oh, my apologies. You cheated, _your grace,_ ”

Daenerys laughed and Jon joined her.

“I have council meetings the entire day. I’ll send Missandei to fetch you when I’m free,”

Jon was confused. Fetch him? For what?

“To take the direwolves hunting? You forgot already?” Daenerys asked, “I’m offended, Jon Snow. Am I that forgettable?”

“You have to forgive me. I seem to be slightly distracted.”

“Only slightly?” Daenerys laughed.

Jon blushed and cast his eyes downwards.

“I’ll see you later then?”

“You will,”

The rest of the morning dragged on. Jon was, however, surprised when he saw Gilly wearing a new dress and eating. She had refused dinner last night or earlier this morning and refused anything the queen gave her.

“What happened?” Jon asked Sam.

“She finally accepted Craster was just filling her head with nonsense, afraid that if they really found out this place they’d run here,” Sam explained. “Where were you? I woke up and you were gone?”

“I er, was sparring.”

“Oh, Irri is taking us on a tour of the city. And we’re having lunch there. Do want to come?”

“Actually Sam, I just want to sleep. I didn’t get much sleep and that sparring session wore me out.” Jon answered.

“Alright then, I better get going. See you later.”

Jon decided to go to the bath chambers quickly before he rested because his body felt sticky and the warm water would relax his muscles.

“Jon,”

It was Lord Commander Mormont; he somehow looked younger and more relaxed. Completely different from the weary, somewhat stiff man he’d come to know.

“A moment, please” He smiled.

“Of course.” Jon nodded.

“I noticed, the queen has taken a liking to you-“

“I wouldn’t say-“

“Let me finish, it’s a good thing.”

“How?” Jon was curious.

“They say men like to talk when they’re happy, well, it’s the same with women.”

Was he implying what Jon thought he was implying?

“Are you saying-“

“No, no. Not that, you’re still a man of the Night’s Watch. But Queen Daenerys is young. I don’t imagine it was her choice to get married to old Bharbo. She’s lonely, if you give her the right amount of attention, she’ll talk to you. Tell you things.”

Jon couldn’t believe he was hearing this from his Lord Commander. He wanted Jon to manipulate Daenerys in order to get information from her?

“What kind of things are you hoping she tells me?” Jon asked.

“The number of her army, in case they ever choose to attack the Wall, we need to be prepared. Any weapons she has, and if she knows, the number of men in the real Wildling army.”

Those would be the last questions Jon would ask if he was given the opportunity. He’d rather know how this place came to be, how it never snowed here and why everything seemed so magical.

“Why would she attack the Wall? They have everything here. What would they gain?” Jon asked his Lord Commander.

“There’s a war coming Jon, I don’t know with whom but we need to be prepared. Maybe they could also be allies.”

“With all due respect, I don’t think I’m the best man for this job. I’m not good at deception.”

And he really wasn’t.

“Then be yourself, and just ask the right questions. I’m depending on you on this Jon.” Jeor patted his shoulder and left.

Jon sighed and shook his head. He remembered what Sam had told him, that he had been made the Lord Commander’s steward because he was being groomed to be Lord Commander. He disrobed and got into the bath. The water sooth his muscles and closed his eyes and dozed off. And as he had for the past few weeks, Jon dreamt about dead, rotting corpses running after him, and a magnificent white dragon flying to his aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, if anything was unclear, pls ask!! And i hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> If anything was unclear, feel free to ask. And I'll continue this only if you all want me to.


End file.
